


Amazing Grace

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Other, Supernatural Spoilers, devils bargian, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: A fight with Sam sends Elaina to the local bar and leads to an unexpected reunion.





	Amazing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I have a complete inability to leave some things alone. I honestly tried not to write this, but I couldn't leave Gabe where he was.

I woke up with a pounding head and a dry mouth that tasted like something had curled up and died in it. I hadn’t had that much to drink when I’d stormed out of the bunker after fighting with Sam about being left behind while he and Dean followed a lead on Lucifer. I’d gone straight to Lyons, and ordered a double whiskey, then another but the third one I’d ordered had tasted a little off so I hadn’t finished it. A flash of anger burned some of the haze off my brain, as I realized that I’d been drugged. Dan, the bartender, was a friend so he wasn’t on the very long list of people and things that might want to get hold of me. I opened my eyes slowly and began to take stock of my situation.  
I was surprised to find myself in a rather comfortable bedroom instead of a cell. The walls were stone and it was furnished with dark wood pieces that looked like antiques. There was a door in the wall to my left and I swung my legs over that side of the bed and sat up, intending to get out of here. A wave of dizziness swept over me and I put my head down until it passed. I heard the door open, then close and footsteps coming towards me.  
“It’s good to see you again, Miss Mason,” said a voice I’d hoped I would never hear again.  
I struggled to keep my rage under control as I growled at him, “Ketch, you realize that Sam is going to kick your ass when I’m done.”  
“My dear Elaina-” Ketch started. He didn’t get any further because I launched myself off the bed and jacked his jaw with a right hook. It was the only hit I got in before he caught my wrists and held them tightly in one hand.  
“I’m not your dear anything, Arthur Ketch,” I said in a low, tight voice.  
He rubbed his jaw with his free hand. “I stand corrected, Elaina. This has nothing to do with the Winchesters, irritating them is just a bonus. And I was under the impression that you were rather fond of me, what happened to change that?”  
“What happened,” I asked, my voice rising. “Oh, I don’t know. Might have been when you murdered Mick, or maybe it was when you helped brainwash Mary into a killing machine. Oh, wait, I know what it was when you locked my boyfriend and my best friend up in their own home and turned off the air pumps and the heat”  
By the time I got to the end of my tirade I was yelling at the top of my lungs, I knew no   
one who could help could hear me, I was just hoping to distract Ketch for a minute. As he watched me with a smug smile on his face I saw my chance and aimed a kick at his nards. I connected hard and he doubled over, releasing my hands. I sprinted for the door and hauled it open, getting maybe a dozen steps down the hall before I froze midstep. I saw movement off to my right and shifted my eyes to get a better look. A man dressed in white stepped out of the hallway and walked around me once before coming to a stop where I could see him.  
“Attractive and spirited,” he said in a Southern accented voice. “I do understand what the Winchester boy sees in you.”  
I shot him my best death glare. “And who are you supposed to be, Colonel Sanders?”  
He laughed and took my hand, kissing the back of it. “I’m called Asmodeus, prince of Hell”  
A shiver went through me at the name; shit was I ever in trouble. His yellow eyes met mine as he released my hand and started walking away. I followed because I had no choice, whatever power he was using on me compelled me to go with him. He led me through the torch lit halls with Ketch trailing behind us until he came to a locked door with a small covered window set into it.   
“You have a visitor,” he called as he opened the window into the cell.  
He forced my body to step up to the window and look through it. In the dim light I could see a man sitting on the stone bench inside. Under the loose shirt that might have been white at one time, his body language was a combination of defiance and dismay and his hair was so dirty and matted I couldn’t tell what color it was. As he lifted his head to see who was there I could see blood smears on his forehead where he’d been tortured or beaten. Then his eyes met mine and I felt my heart leap and drop at the same time; those amber eyes haunted more than one of my nightmares over the years.  
“Gabriel,” I breathed.  
There was a flash of anger in those eyes as his head came the rest of the way up and I almost cried out when I saw that his mouth had been roughly sewn shut. I tried to close my eyes, but Asmodeus wouldn’t allow it. I was forced to look at what had been done to my friend, for whatever reason he had, and felt my anger rise again. This time my power rose with it, and I began to silently sing Amazing Grace. Gabe gave a barely noticeable shake of his head and I reined my power in.  
“What have they done to you, Gabe,” I asked sadly, just loud enough for him to hear.  
My body moved aside and Asmodeus took my place at the window. “Think about it some more, Gabriel. It’s a choice between Lucifer and your friend now.”  
With that he slammed the window shut and forced me to walk back to my room. I tried to memorize the way but there were too many twists and turns I couldn’t catch them all. Once we were back, Asmodeus released his control of me.  
“I’m sorry I had to show you that,” he said.  
He paused for a minute but I just stared at him, daring him to explain himself. When I didn’t say anything he continued, “I’ll treat you as my guest, as long as you don’t try to escape. Anything you need will be provided, all you need to do is ask.”  
As he turned to walk away I finally spoke, keeping my tone even and low, “Sam and Dean will find us and then you’ll be sorry.”  
He turned back to me with a smile that would have been sweet if it hadn’t been so creepy, and my own voice came out of his mouth, “Not as long as you leave messages on their voicemails.”  
I heard the lock click as he and Ketch left the room. I prowled the room of a few minutes, half looking for a way out but mostly trying to get my temper under control. Finally, I lay down on the bed and began to run through the breathing exercises that would allow me to ground myself. When I was centered, I began to sing under my breath and reached out for the guardian archangel who had become my dear friend.

“Fallen angel, ripped and bruised think on better days  
Life is cruel, treats you bad. Tears your wing away  
Raise your eyes, to star and sky believe in fly aways  
Take your dreams your broken schemes and sweep the past away  
Fly lonely angel high above these streets of fire  
Fly lonely angel far away from mad desire”*

When I touched his mind, Gabe didn’t seem to be aware that I was there. His grace was depleted to the point where it was almost dangerous for him. I built a quick but strong shield around it so that anyone looking at it from the outside with magic or demon powers would see what it looked like now. Then I whispered Amazing Grace, feeding some of my own life force into it and that’s when he took notice.  
“Elaina, what in Dad’s name are you doing,” his mental voice was barely a whisper. “I told you no.”  
“Take it up with Chuck when you see him,” I shot back, stubbornly continuing what I’d been doing. “I’m not the same stupid girl who almost killed herself saving Sam because she wouldn’t admit she was in love.”  
His shock was palpable and he was quiet for a minute. Then I heard a weak chuckle, “It took you two long enough.”  
I finished what I was doing and sealed the shield behind me as I pulled back. “Feel better?”  
“A little, but they’ll just take it away again,” he replied. “Ketch told Asmodeus everything he knows about you guys.”  
I allowed a little smugness to creep in my mental tone, “He can’t tell what he doesn’t know. Stupid I ain’t, you know that. Gotta go now. It’s going to take a while, but we’re going to get out of here.”  
I pulled back to my body and curled up on my side. Alone in my more comfortable cell, I cried for my old friend until sleep claimed me.

I lost track of how much time passed as I did my best to heal Gabriel’s grace. I hid what it was costing me from him, which wasn’t hard given the state he was in. He didn’t need to know that I was sleeping ten hours after each treatment, or that I was losing weight because if I asked for enough to eat to replace the energy I was using up Ketch and Asmodeus would get suspicious. Finally, I’d done everything I could his grace was as strong as I could make it. I sealed the shield behind me for the last time and “tapped” Gabe on the shoulder. When I had his attention I showed him how to open the shield.  
“It’s all up to you now,” I told him. “Just try to give me some warning when you break out.”  
“I owe you, kid,” was all he replied as I pulled away and drifted off to sleep.

A gentle arm around my shoulders and Gabe’s voice in my head woke me up, “Time to go, kiddo, nobody here but lower level demons. Do you know where those meatheads might be?”  
I pictured the war room of the bunker in my mind, knowing he would see it whispering, “Cas might be there, tell him to have them take the wards down or you won’t be able to get in.”  
Then I fell back to sleep.

 

*The Angel Song-Great White Twice Shy(1989)


End file.
